【博君一肖】逢场作戏
by Achshaw
Summary: 泥塑人妻小赞 非自愿性行为/强奸


王一博家的聚会开了一天一夜。

准确来说是从昨天早上八点半到今天早上十点半，整整二十六个小时，才终于走到一个戛然而止的尾声。

而这场聚会之所以走到尾声，直接原因是小赞问了一句，"大家要吃午饭吗？"

"不吃！"

王一博替大家回答了。

来这场聚会的都是王一博和小赞共同的朋友。

起因是王一博和小赞工作都忙，领了证却一直没空度蜜月，好不容易两个人在除夕前后有几天假期能对到一起，直接去了趟热带海岛玩了半个月潜水和帆板总算是度了蜜月。

然而这边俩人回程的飞机还没落地，过年闲得全身难受的朋友们就嚷着要和两个人聚聚。一拍大腿就这么定了，于是几个人去机场接王一博和小赞，剩下的人去超市搬啤酒，买零食，要不是王一博拦着，这帮人差点搬个自动麻将桌到这对蜜月归来的小夫夫家。

所以王一博和小赞下了飞机根本没休息就和朋友们闹开了。

小赞不是能熬夜的那种人，陪着这群疯子闹了一天一夜没睡觉，现下眼睛红通通的，王一博看着心疼死了，于是他大手一挥，拿出做主人的架势，开始把喝得东倒西歪的狐朋狗友往外赶。

"赶紧走，就怪你们这些人，我都26个小时没抱着我家宝贝睡觉了！还想吃饭？！快走！"

于是闹了一天一夜渐渐有了困意的朋友们不仅没吃上午饭，甚至没有睡地板的资格，就被王一博从家里撵了出去。

小赞正从厨房墙上取一件格子围裙，听到这话笑出几颗漂亮的贝齿。

"净胡闹，大家好不容易来家里玩一次，你还急着赶人走。"

小赞说着把围裙挂到脖子上，双手绕到腰后系个蝴蝶结。

被王一博往外推的几个朋友一边穿衣服穿鞋往外走，一边也附和地贫嘴。

"你们都蜜月回来了，怎么还这么黏糊，虐狗啊？"

小赞脸红红地笑着收拾桌子上成堆的碗碟，扔得到处都是的啤酒瓶和满地狼藉的客厅，还不忘嘱咐王一博。

"老公，外面冷，你下楼的时候别忘了穿大衣。"

王一博喝的有点多，但意识还清醒着，听话地披上大衣。

"宝贝，我没带钥匙，门别关，留个小缝，我送完他们回来帮你收拾。"

小赞抱着碗碟进厨房。

"好，把大家都送上车再回来啊，不着急的。"

紧接着厨房传来哗啦啦的水声。

王一博知道小赞听不到，还是应了声"知道了"，才穿上衣服往外走。

这时一道贪婪的目光从客厅望向厨房，正好看见小赞洗碗时的背影。细瘦的脚踝，笔直的腿，睡裤下饱满的臀瓣儿，被围裙掐住的细腰仿佛盈盈一握就会软在自己手里。

小赞没意识到身后黑黢黢的目光，兀自哼着歌洗碗。

人一空，热闹的客厅忽而寂静下来。

小赞将洗好的碗碟架在沥水的架子上，又扯了个垃圾袋，把空的罐装啤酒瓶捡入垃圾袋，收好放在一旁，而后把没开瓶的酒放回冰箱，绕回洗碗池边儿上将沥好水的盘子用软毛巾一个个擦干才放进碗柜里。

这时候门口窸窸窣窣地发出开关门的声音，想必是王一博送完人回家了。

小赞忙着擦碗，头也没回地喊他。

"老公，你别换衣服，去倒一下垃圾呗，就在门口。"

进门的人没回应，而是悄无声息走到小赞身后，目光深沉又狂喜地盯着他。

这人穿着一身黑。黑色的衣裤鞋子，黑帽子黑口罩，大冬天还带着墨镜，仿佛一个和洁白冬日格格不入的魔鬼。

小赞迟迟没听到回应，心下正觉得奇怪，于是放下盘子回头喊了句，"老公？"

尾音还没发完，就被身后靠得极近的，完全看不出脸的男人吓得一抖。刚要叫出声，旋即被这男人一把捂住嘴。

男人将香香软软的美人往自己怀里拖，饥渴地隔着口罩就啃咬小赞的脖颈儿。

小赞虽然看不见来人的脸，依然靠香水分辨出这不是王一博，于是他慌得厉害，挣扎着不让人碰。

这人却箍得更紧，嗓音沙哑，带着卑鄙的占有欲。

"早就想日你了，今天趁你男人不在家，让老子好好玩玩你。"

说完他松开捂着小赞嘴巴的手，扯掉口罩扑咬上小赞的唇。这人舌头还带着凉气，不顾一切地长驱直入，逼着小赞张着嘴巴任由他造次。

小赞蓄了满眼的泪，拼命摇头，发出呜咽的声音。

男人吃够了小赞可怜的小舌头，意犹未尽地松开他换气。气喘吁吁的小赞用力推开对方，声音打着颤儿还一副义正严辞的模样。

"我老公马上就回来了，你快点从我家滚出去！"

男人低沉地笑了起来。

"我听见你们讲话了，你老公不是没带钥匙吗，门我都锁上了，他进不来。"

说着这人又要搂小赞。

"别碰我！"

小赞瞄到大门真的被锁上了，实在是吓坏了，急忙往卧室跑，想赶在这人追来的前一步反锁卧室房门，却没想到那人力气太大，直接将门抵住，跻身进了卧室。

男人将小赞扑到床上，一边扒小赞的衣服，一边掰开他的双腿，下流地用滚烫的胯下之物模仿交合之姿顶弄。

"美人儿，你这新婚燕尔的，老公一不在家就勾引男人进卧室，怎么这么骚啊？"

小赞用力推开对方，可这人整个身子压在小赞身上，无论如何是逃不开的，挣扎间蹭到这人硬挺的分身，倒像是欲拒还迎的勾引。

这人被蹭出火儿来，于是接着说话。

"我知道了，你是不是就想勾引陌生男人在你和你老公睡觉的地方操你啊？"

小赞被这些话羞得手脚都软了，推又推不开，红着眼睛就开始哭，还断断续续地解释。

"我……我没有勾引人，我不骚……"

这人可太喜欢美人这乖顺娇软的模样了，几乎没费什么力气就把小赞的上衣剥了个精光，手口并用地舔弄拉拽胸前那两颗小红豆。

"不骚吗，自己摸摸，这都这么硬了。"

男人强迫地拽着小赞的手，让他自己摸那两粒被吸吮得红通通的乳粒。

小赞哪被这样对待过，眼泪大颗大颗往下掉，小手僵硬地不知道往哪放，六神无主地抽着小鼻子。

"不要，不要这么对我，求你了，好不好？"

他想起平时撒娇求王一博时候的办法，乖巧地抓着男人的手晃了晃，这人只觉得裤子里那一团涨得更厉害了。

"美人儿，有没有人和你说过，这样是在求人来操你？"

小赞一听，像被烫到一样缩回手，惊恐地盯着这人，一动都不敢动。

"权当你在求我操你了。"

男人扑上来粗暴地扯小赞的睡裤。

本就是松垮的裤子，一扯就掉，连带着内裤一起被扯下，小赞向前爬，又被拎着脚踝抓回来。

这人恶趣味地一只手按着小赞后颈，像按住一只猫似的，逼着他看自己的胯间，一手解开自己的裤子，让那根狰狞的物体跳出来，打到小赞脸上。

尺寸和长度落到小赞眼里全是惊吓。

"不，不行，这么大，会坏掉的！"

小赞拼命摇头，惊恐地又想跑，被男人搂着腰按在床上躺好。

男人似乎叹了口气，抓起扔在地上的围裙，用带子绑住小赞的手腕，语气里满是无奈。

"你想往哪跑？看看你自己，什么都没穿，这样子就算跑到外面来，你老公会信你没被人玩过吗？"

小赞被这么一吓，眼泪又要落下来。

"他，他信我……因为我没有，没有不乖……"

男人摇摇头。

"如果你乖乖配合我，我还能快点，你越挣扎，被你老公发现的几率越大。你说是不是？"

魔鬼鼓励地伸手拍拍小赞的脸。

小赞一心想着不能被王一博发现，居然真的抬起腿，屈辱地极力撑成个M形，方便这人进入。

男人赞许地抚摸小赞的头发，在他被玩的肿胀的乳尖上又捏了两把。见美人敏感地颤栗起来，这人满意在小赞软烂的后穴洞口磨了磨，柱头晶莹的体液代替润滑。

"噗呲"一声整根塞入小赞身体。

"啊！"

小赞向上拱起小腹，脚背僵硬地绷直，脖颈儿也拉出一条漂亮的直线。

"好大，好烫……"

这人却不急着抽动，而是慢悠悠从上衣口袋里掏出手机调到录像模式。

"我要好好录下来全程，以后只要你不听话，我就发给你老公。"

小赞被彻底吓懵了，他眼看着手机镜头从他脸上拍过，细致地在胸前和穴口停留，甚至哭不出声，只能默默流着泪，呜咽地任由这个墨镜都没摘下来的魔鬼在自己身体里进出抽插，忍受着对方肆意的玩弄。

一时间屋里只剩肉体拍打的声音，隐约的啜泣和急促的呼吸。

手机尽职尽责地拍摄，不知过了多久，小赞柔软的嫩穴被打出一圈白沫。

同时这人敏锐地觉察到美人的哭声渐渐变成愉悦的呻吟，于是扯起一个餍足的笑容，一巴掌拍上小赞的屁股。

"自己爽了就偷懒？夹紧！"

小赞的身体一向敏感，这人的肉刃又次次进出时刮到他的敏感点，小赞全然抛弃伦理道德，居然听话地收缩穴肉紧紧夹住肉棒，小手也摸上自己胸前的两粒硬挺的樱果。

忽然那人拔出自己水淋淋的肉柱，小赞熟练地爬起身要换姿势，就听见那人沙哑的笑声。

"被强奸还这么乖，你说你怎么这么浪啊？就喜欢被人插是不是？"

小赞后知后觉地意识到这人是个强奸犯，彻底慌乱起来。

"我没有，没有喜欢被，被插。"

小赞声音越来越小，这话说的自己都心虚。

这人当然知道小赞又羞又不诚实，于是故意解开绑着小赞双手的围裙，站起来要提裤子。

"不喜欢？那算了，我走了。"

还没走出去两步，男人的衣角就被白嫩的一只小手抓住。一起抓住他的还有小赞委屈的哭腔。

"别，别走啊，你怎么，怎么这么坏啊……"

眼看小赞又要哭，男人笑得肆意张扬，伸手将人圈在怀里，一下下抚摸他的头发。

"想被操啊？那我在你老公面前玩你好不好啊？"

怀里的人剧烈抖了一下，哀求地抬起眼。

这人没给小赞求饶的机会，抓着人拉出卧室让他面对门口站着。

"不，不可以开门，我没穿衣服……"

小赞不知道对方要做什么，吓得不知所措。

"只要你乖，我就不开门。现在，扶着门，腰沉下去，屁股撅起来。"

这人的声音像有某种蛊惑的魔力。

小赞哆哆嗦嗦配合，两只小手扶着门板，沉下腰肢，踮起脚尖将被操烂的粉嫩肉穴展示给强奸自己的人看。

这人拉着小赞的头发，俯身咬他的耳廓，下身肉刃一捅到底，又惹起美人一声长吟。

男人又笑起来，说出的话却阴森森的。

"你老公快回来了吧？你说，他听见你叫得这么浪，会不会邀请我和他一起干你？"

小兔子又被吓到了，急急忙忙咬住下唇，紧闭眼睛一点声音都不泄露。

这人无视小赞的恐惧，低声说着让小赞害怕的话。

"你喜欢怎么被玩？我插你后面，你老公插你嘴，好不好？"

小赞不肯说话，那人抚摸小赞肉嘟嘟的嘴唇又说。

"那我操你嘴好不好，你老公操你后面，但是你要乖乖全吞下去哦，否则我会不高兴的。"

小赞拼命摇头。

"求求你了，不要说了，你这个坏人，我都听话了，你怎么还欺负我，呜呜呜………"

这人坏心眼儿地圈住小赞滴水的前端撸了几下，清亮的体液流到这人手心。

"欺负你？你倒是告诉我，是谁刚刚求着我操你啊？明明爽得水流了一地，还嘴硬呢？"

男人将手心的液体抹到小赞脸上羞辱他，小赞躲不开，只好低着头小声啜泣。

可这一低头，就清清楚楚看见自己的前端不停地流出黏糊清亮的液体，一直流到地上积成一个小水洼，描绘着不像样的羞耻。

这时忽然有人敲门。

——咚咚咚。

小赞的身体瞬间紧绷，两条腿都打着颤，不可思议地瞪大眼睛，回头用一双湿漉漉的大眼睛无声哀求男人。

自己这样光着身子被人从后面捅的样子，怎么能被王一博看到？

男人撞击的动作不停，嘴上还要羞辱小赞。

"有人敲门诶，是不是你老公回来了啊？你开门看看？"

小赞不敢说话，那人就故意按着他的腰窝，大幅度地抽插，干得小赞前后直晃，臀肉被拍的啪啪响。

敲门声又响起来。

——咚咚咚。

男人开口，声音慵懒却带着不可违抗的压迫力。

"夹紧，否则我不介意在你老公面前，打你的屁股。"

小赞没力气夹紧，又吓得要哭，极小声地求这人。

"不要，不要了，求求你放了我，好不好？"

这人嗤笑一声，问了个毫无关系的问题。

"你老公操得更爽还是我操你更爽？"

小赞不敢回答，只顾呜呜哭。

于是这人一巴掌拍上去，嫩白的臀肉覆上一个鲜红的五指印。

"夹紧！"

小赞辛苦地夹紧，又挨了一巴掌。

"回答。"

敲门的咚咚声还在继续，小赞又怕又爽，只好憋着眼泪小声乖乖回答。

"呜……都，都爽……"

于是小赞屁股上又挨了清脆的一巴掌。

"前面的水儿流了一地还敢撒谎，再说！"

小赞不看也知道自己什么样，他光着脚站在地上，那水儿已经像尿了似的，流得到处都是，脚底都沾上了些许。

他拼命蜷起脚趾，好像能摆脱这份耻辱似的。

"你，你操得更爽……"

说完小赞像是被欺负猛了似的，眼泪像断线的珠子，沿着漂亮的下巴不停滑落到地上。

敲门声不知何时停了，男人终于加速，将精液尽数射进小赞身体深处。

而小赞也和这人一起泄了。白浊射到门板上，沿着深木色往下流。

这人却并不拿出去，搂着双腿无力直往下滑的小赞坐到沙发上，借着没有疲软的状态继续在小赞体内顶了几下。

"下次你老公不在家，我还来操你好不好？"

小赞满脸的泪，乖巧地靠在这人怀里不住地点头。

"嗯，我等你来。"

这人终于奖励般地给了小赞一个温柔的长吻。

两个人喘够了，小赞先摘了男人的帽子，摸了摸他的额头。

"热不热？"

王一博一把扯掉墨镜，将心爱的小赞往自己怀里揽。

"宝宝你太棒了，超级棒，我还怕你太累不想做呢。"

小赞吃吃笑起来，又往王一博怀里钻。

"他们在这聚会，憋的又不是你一个人，我也想你呀。"

说着不知道想起什么，忽然眼尾耳朵又泛起漂亮的嫣红。

"老公，刚刚敲门怎么回事啊，吓死我了！"

王一博搂着小赞不撒手。

"是外卖，看你陪这帮人喝一天酒都没吃饭，怕你胃疼，刚刚在楼下叫了粥。"

小赞撅着小嘴。

"你以为我会原谅你吗，不会！明知道我困死了还忽然玩这种游戏，腰都要断了……"

王一博揉揉小赞的脑袋。

"好，不原谅我，那我戴罪立功求宝宝原谅好不好，咱们先洗澡清理，洗完喂宝宝吃饭，等你睡了我去收拾餐厅厨房，等你睡醒我们再……"

王一博吧唧亲了小赞一口，眼底是狡黠的笑。

小赞脸又红了。

"王一博！离我远点！今晚不许进卧室！"


End file.
